The invention relates to tracking and testing generator sets used in conjunction with temperature controlled containers, and particularly to a method of tracking and automatically performing pre-trip inspections on generator sets prior to the generator sets leaving a defined geographical area.
Containerized shipment of goods has become a widely accepted means of transporting cargo around the world. Modern containers can be stacked on the decks of ships for shipment overseas. When a container ship arrives at a port, the containers can be efficiently removed from the ship by crane. At the port, the containers can be stacked for further shipment by truck or rail. When the containers are shipped by truck, a single container is usually placed on a semi-trailer chassis. Each rail car generally can support up to four containers.
When the cargo in the container is comprised of perishables such as food stuffs or flowers, the temperature in each of the containers must be controlled to prevent loss of the cargo during shipment. For shipments of perishable goods, specialized containers have been developed which include temperature control units for refrigeration and/or heating. While on board ship, the containers can be connected to a ship's generator to provide power to the temperature control units. When the containers are in port, they may be connected to a power source provided by a local utility.
When, however, the containers are not provided with an external power source generator sets must be provided to power the temperature control units. For example, when the containers are in transit by railcar, barge, or truck, generator sets may be necessary. Such generator sets usually include a prime mover and a generator for providing electric power to the temperature control units. Such generator sets can be clipped directly to a container or fastened to a trailer chassis.
The generator sets include components that over time, and with extended use, become worn, broken, and/or require maintenance. Thus, it is common for pre-trip inspections to be performed to determine the operating status of the components of the generator sets. These pre-trip inspections are diagnostic inspections that include inspecting and testing components of the generator sets with the aim of ensuring that only generator sets that fulfill certain quality criteria are used during an upcoming journey. These pre-trip inspections are carried out by technicians in the field (e.g. at a depot or service station) who manually initiate and run the diagnostics tests on the generator sets to determine whether the generator sets are in satisfactory condition for continued use.
However, such inspections are time consuming and require that a technician be available. Additionally, it is difficult to keep track of which generator sets have undergone pre-trip inspections and which have not, as well as to keep track of the location and status of the generator sets in the field at all times.